Desperate Measures
by xoXInsanevanityXox
Summary: When Dick breaks up with Zatanna because he's not ready to move in with her, she decides to win him back in the most ridiculous way. Night wing x Zatanna. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

She smirked at him from across the room. Her pouty, red lips curved at him tauntingly as she wrapped a slim arm around Red Arrow. Dick frowned but made no move to approach her when she openly showed affection to her new boy toy in front of the team in Mount Justice. Normally, he'd make a snarky comment to any couple who got too frisky during a team gathering but he was worried that she'd call him out on just being a jealous ex-boyfriend. "Roy," she practically purred his name, "Can you do me a favour and get me some punch?"

Dick clenched his tightly gloved fist as he watched the red head smirk back at her and leave to get what she requested. "Hey boy wonder, still feeling the pain?" Wally bumped his shoulder to Dick's and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know what you're getting at Wally and I don't really care." As he stiffly walked away he heard Wally call him a 'sourpuss' and then Artemis promptly smack the man upside the head. He knew there was a reason he liked the girl. Zatanna's steel blue eyes watched Night wing walk away with interest. _Payback hurts like a bitch, Dick._

As soon as he was out of the team's sight he tore off his mask and threw it to the floor. How dare she treat him like that! He and Zatanna had been an item for as long as he could remember but after she voiced a sudden interest in apartments, he knew she was hoping to get him to ask her to move in with him. He shook his head with how messed up that sounded. He loved her, that was pretty obvious but he just wasn't…he couldn't move in with her. He wasn't ready for that big a step yet. He growled in frustration as he bent down to pick up his mask. Out of all the villains he'd ever face, only Zatanna was capable of defeating him like this.

Red Arrow returned with her drink and she shot him a grateful glance for playing along with her. "I take it the Night wing left?" Roy lifted his eyebrow. Zatanna sighed a little but smiled none the less, "Yeah, guess you were right about the whole jealousy thing. Thanks again for doing this for me Roy." She smiled at him again and he grinned back. "No problem, you're helping me too, Jade thinks you're trying to steal me away and gets more and more possessive. It's so much better than when she pretends she doesn't care about me. "His grin turned impish.

"Glad to be of assistance." She playfully curtsied.

"Zatanna, don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Artemis cut in as she approached the duo. "If he really knew what you were doing to him, I don't think he'd be pleased."

"Oh please Artemis, he deserves everything I do to him. If Wally broke up with you (over the damn phone by the way), just because you wanted to move in with him, would you just let it go?" Her blue eyes turned sharply to Wally who held up his hands in surrender. Artemis thought about it for a moment and then shrugged in agreement. "Well, when you put it that way…I would have done worse…" Wally's eyes widened as he subtly placed a protective hand over his _private area_ and backed away slowly. Roy chuckled at their antics and stretched out his arms. "Well, as much as I'd love to hear the rest of this conversation, I need to go home, see the kid, see the wife etc. etc."He waved a goodbye to Wally and Artemis then quickly pecked Zatanna on the cheek to convince the rest of the team who wasn't aware of their little scheme before picking up his bow and exiting the cave.

"Tch, I still can't believe Roy is my brother in law." Artemis sighed as Wall snaked his free arm around her waist. Zatanna didn't miss this gesture. "At least you have Wally to help you deal with family drama. I don't think Dick even cares that I'm still trying to find a spell to reverse 's hold on my father…"She furrowed her brows and wrapped her arms around herself. Artemis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that Zatanna, you and I have been friends for a long time and believe me, I know that he still cares and will always care about you." Wally nodded in agreement, his mouth mysteriously full of some kind of chips.

Zatanna's eyes softened at the couple. "Thanks guys, hopefully, this rebound guy act will work on Dick." She sincerely did hope and pray that it would work on the ex- boy wonder. She loved him unconditionally and the hurt that broke her apart when he ended their relationship still felt like a fresh wound every time she saw him. Their break up happened a couple weeks ago but she still hadn't stopped…could never stop loving him, after all, he was the one that helped her get through the loss of her father. "I really hope this works guys." She repeated. Because if it didn't, she might just have to cast an amnesia spell on herself…she didn't think she'd be able to perform as a super hero without becoming a burden to her team if she kept obsessing over a man that didn't want her anymore. So she clasped her hands together and prayed to any god that might be listening._ Please let this work._

i

ii

iii

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Thanks for reading! I finally decided to start an actuall story so wish me luck! And reviews make my day so please tell me what you think, any ideas that could help the story or any constructive critism would really be awesome.

xoxo~

**I.V**


	2. Chapter 1 (A seed is sown)

**Chapter 1**

_~ A Seed Is Sown. ~_

_oooOooo_

**25-10-2012**. 11:00pm

She stared up at her faded blue ceiling helplessly. Last night's team meeting had gone horribly wrong. As soon as Red Arrow left, NightWing returned (as cool and composed as ever) and simply brushed past her to address the team. He didn't speak to her. He didn't look at her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence _at all_. When the briefing ended, Artemis gave her a knowing look as if to not so subtly say _'I told you so, idiot._' before dragging Wally away.

The longer she stared at it, the darker the ceiling became. A light buzzing noise sounded to the left of her queen-sized bed. She sighed miserably when she heard her phone vibrate once again. Roy had been trying to get hold of her since the early hours of the morning to find out if all was well between her and Dick. She slung her bare arm over her face tiredly as she debated on whether or not to answer her phone. How could she tell the man who had put up with her ridiculous plan, for about a week now, that Dick still didn't care about her?

The annoying buzzing started to grate on her nerves so she cautiously answered her sleek, pearly white Samsung. "Hello? " She managed to mumble out whilst brushing away a stray strand of velvet hair.

"Zatanna? Why weren't you answering your phone? How'd it go last night?" Roy's baritone voice seemed to lull her back to sleep so she shook her head a little to clear her mind.

"Um, sorry about that…Roy…It didn't work. He's still not interested…maybe we should just stop. I-" She furrowed her brows as her voice dropped to a whisper "I don't want to do this when it's so obvious that he doesn't want me…". Roy was silent for a while.

"Zatanna, get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He muttered. She would never see it but on the other side of the line, Roy clenched his fists tightly as his expression morphed into one of pure rage. He hadn't known Zatanna personally, until about a week ago, when she approached him about her situation. She was a sweet girl, always helping her friends out and always putting another's needs before hers. She was also a brilliant tactician as well as unusually wise for her age and honestly she was a really great girl and he couldn't stand the idea of Dick treating her like…well, like a dick. What was that boy's problem anyway? She had confided to him a few days ago that Dick thought he wasn't ready to move in with her and that's why he ended it. What kind of bullshit was that? He used to think pretty highly of the ex-boy wonder but since when did Apartments become his biggest fear? Roy clenched his teeth in frustration. If he could, he'd beat NightWing into asking out the girl but then again, perhaps Dick wasn't really worthy of Zatanna. She deserved far better that a pansy with infrastructure issues. He slyly rubbed his hands together as he leaned against his kitchen counter. Maybe his red arrow could be used for something other than crime fighting…

oooOooo

**26-10-2012**. 07:00am

Dick woke up to a bright morning. The sun was out, the skies were blue, and Red Arrow was staring at him like a stalker….wait. NightWing shot up so fast his neck made a strange crackling sound. "Roy! What the hell are you doing?!"

Roy shrugged his shoulders casually as he stepped off the plain white window sill to enter the man's bedroom. "Morning Dick." He drawled. Said man stammered out a similar greeting before discarding his bed covers to hurriedly search for a stray T-shirt. "Dude, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" He muttered as he stretched the shirt over his muscled torso. Red Arrow gave him a dirty look "Aah so you do know the name of what you live in. Are you not afraid?" He dropped his voice for dramatic effect.

"Afraid?, afraid of what, my home? " Dick shook his head in amusement as he leaned against his bedside drawer, to regard the red head, with cool blue eyes.

"You know what, let's cut to the chase. This is about Zatanna. "As soon as her name fell off other man's lips, Dick grew tense. Red Arrow took this in gleefully; it meant the boy still felt _something_ at least. "What about her?"

"I like her, and I want your permission to pursue my interest." He stated simply.

_No, _He wanted to say. He wanted to vehemently refuse to allow Red Arrow to loiter anywhere near his girl but…he had to. Zatanna had obviously moved on so why shouldn't he? Dick internally sighed; he knew he would regret this. "Alright, do what you want but get out of my home, I need to get dressed." His voice didn't waver but his frown told Roy everything he needed to know.

With a chuckle, the red head crossed the room to playfully slap Dick upside the head. "You're an idiot Grayson. I have a wife who will castrate me very slowly and painfully if I even looked at Zatanna the wrong way, however, Zatanna is a beautiful woman and the second you let her go…"Red Arrow paused. "I can guarantee you that some other bugger's going to snatch her up and take advantage of her broken heart. Do you want another man to take advantage of her, Grayson?" Dick looked down and mumbled an embarrassed 'no'.

"Good, I didn't think so." Roy bid the other man a farewell as he promptly took off, satisfied that he managed to talk a little sense into NightWing. As he leapt over a few buildings, he mentally weighed out the pros and cons of the young couple's relationship. Dick wasn't worthy of Zatanna, not by a landslide but she definitely wanted him.

He stopped on a flat, cement roof not too far from the boy's apartment and attempted to recall a time when Zatanna and Dick had ever had a fight as large as their current one. When he came up blank, he sat down on one of the building's eroding ledges.

_What would Green Arrow do?_ Well, he'd probably go out of his way to lock up the couple in a broom closet until they worked out their differences. He'd call it a 'classic'. Roy's lips twitched, Green Arrow wouldn't give up on the plan, even if Zatanna begged him to. He'd stick it out to the bitter end. With a resolved look on his face, the red head crouched on the roof ledge like a predator before abruptly launching off, jumping up high enough to land on the next block of buildings. He'd play the role of the cupid and he knew exactly what he had to do, to up his game.

oooOooo

**27-10-2012**. 16:00pm

"**_Territh Narab North-Lakh Elbib_**!" Her voice echoed and a drastic amount of blistering flames erupted from her feet then raced towards the wooden dummy. Sparks flew as the wood was blown to pieces, followed by suffocating clouds of dark smoke.

"Whoa Z, You might wanna keep those spells for the field." Dick casually commented as he brushed past the magician to collect a pair of wooden Tanto. The training room was not only virtually indestructible but also large enough for more than ten people to train at the same time, regardless of their fighting style range. Zatanna stiffened when he passed by her but refused to make small talk with him. She walked up to the dummy to scrutinise the damage her spell cast. The dummy's legs were both completely blown to pieces, its arms were blackened and about to fall off but the head remained securely fastened to the body with minimal burn marks. She scoffed in irritation. One again, her spell did not work as well as she'd hoped it to.

Dick glanced at the doll as well. "Hey Z, it's not the end of the world if you don't kill somebody with that spell you know." His tone was so absolutely condescending that she swore she her left eye twitched in agitation. "Well excuse me for looking things through to the end." She managed to grit out as she swiftly plucked off her backpack from a nearby hook.

Dick frowned at her retreating form. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're apparently a smart man, figure it out." She sneered as she left the training room in a huff. _Stupid asshole thinks he's so much better than everyone…psht, who said I even wanted to use that spell on a_ person_ anyway?_

She was so insulted and mad at the man that she didn't pay enough attention to where she was going. Without really thinking about it, she found herself outside the 'souvenir' room. The space that used to be occupied by Dr. Fate's helmet was still ominously empty. Her footsteps softened as she approached the empty space to lightly run a finger across the sturdy wood. "Father…I wish you were here with me. Not just because my spells aren't functioning as well as they used to…but because…I could really use a Zatarra hug right now." She closed her eyes dejectedly. After years of searching for a spell strong enough to remove 's hold on Zatarra and finding nothing, Zatanna was just about ready to give up and acknowledge the fact that her dear father was never coming back.

"Well I'm no Zatarra but when I was Dr. Fate, I could probably give him a run for his money."

She whipped her head around to stare at Kid Flash with a mixture of humiliation for being caught talking to herself and shock for not even hearing his footsteps at all.

"Wally! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Wally gave her his signature grin before spreading his arms out invitingly to her. "Come on, give the Wallster some love." His smile was so infectious and warm that she couldn't help herself from crossing the room to hug him as tightly as she could. Which was evidently too much for Wally to handle when he realised his feet were no longer touching the ground. 'Ouch-hey!-Z uh Zatanna, you can put me down now!" she let him go abruptly and gave him a sheepish smile before apologising.

"Nah, it's all good" Wally slung an arm around her to lead her to the cave. "Roy wanted me to find you; he said he's got a new plan for us." He added.

"Us?"

When the duo arrived at the main meeting area for another team briefing by NightWing; Red Arrow (along with Superboy and Blue Beetle) joined them. The two red heads grinned at each other knowingly whilst the remaining three just looked nervous.

"And so by the end of this month, the teams will continue to rotate and switch members so we can find the most effective fighting squads. Is everybody clear on that? Any questions?" Dick's voice managed to make Zatanna even more anxious as she worriedly glanced at the four boys surrounding her. This little formation didn't go unnoticed by NightWing. "Zatanna, Artemis and Kid Flash will be positioned here" He pointed a gloved finger to a blinking red light on the holographic globe. She jumped a little when he called her name but nodded in determination none the less. "Lagoon boy, Blue Beetle and Red Arrow, here" She noticed that the next location was miles away from hers. "Super boy, and Beast Boy, over here" he continued and she, once again, noted that this location was even further than the previous one. "And lastly Bumble bee, Wonder girl, Bat girl and I will be positioned over here." The last location was less than an hour away from hers. She narrowed her eyes at this team choice. Dick surrounded by a bunch of attractive women and her coupled with a…couple? _Seriously?_

Wally seemed to share her sentiments as he snorted at the last team's formation. "Alright, we start bright and early tomorrow kids, so don't be late." He ended off on that note before briefly glancing her way once more and then hurriedly exiting the cave.

"What's his problem?" She muttered to herself.

Superboy cleared his throat and Blue Beetle rubbed his shoulder awkwardly. This garnered Red Arrow's attention immediately. "Oh right, Zatanna" He addressed her; "I decided to continue with our 'make-Grayson-jealous-beyond-belief' plan and called in a little help." He gestured to the three other males. "It's not going to be enough to just flirt with me; you're going to go out with all of us." He finished with a proud smirk.

"…WHAT?"

oooOooo

**28-10-2012**. 08:00am

Her ceiling looked strangely green today. For the first time in ages, Zatanna awoke by herself, without an alarm clock or the pleasant feeling of NightWing trailing his soft lips along her neck.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to quickly erase _those _thoughts before pulling back her navy blue sheets and stepping out of bed.

A light knock on her door startled her as she was fishing through her messy drawer for a pair of sexy sheer stockings. "Um, who is it?" She tried to sound merry.

"Roy."

She pulled a face. "Ug fine, come in."

The door creaked open and the red head pushed it a little further to expose the three other men from last night. She was immediately defensive. "No. No I'm not doing it! No. Roy No."

He shook his head at her, amused. "You do realise that all I'm trying to do is help you right?"

"Trust us Zatanna, this will totally work!"

"Shut up Wally." She replied crabbily.

Superboy shuffled his feet a little awkwardly. "I'm doing this because I need your help too" he began. When she gave him a confused look he sighed exasperatedly. "It's about Megaan…"

"Aah I see, you pulling the same act on her?" He nodded in confirmation. She turned her questioning gaze to the Blue Beetle. "Well actually I just need a date to this prom thing and I figured if you helped me, I could…you know…" She gave him a tired look.

"See, you don't want to let these guys down now do you?" Red arrow leaned against her pastel walls with a confident grin.

"…Alright fine, just get out of my room. I need to get dressed. "She held up a pair of her stockings and shot them all annoyed looks. Roy laughed a little as he followed the others out of the room. _Haven't I heard that somewhere before?_

_i_

_ii_

_iii_

Alright so that's the end of the first chapter. I'm thinking of updating every week so look out for Chapter 2 next Friday . I hoped you all enjoyed it and does anybody know Blue Beetle's full name? I completely forgot it "=,= . _Reviews make me happy_ and any writing advice or constructive criticism would really help so please share your thoughts ^^.

Xoxo~

**I.V**


	3. Chapter 2 (Water and Sunshine)

**Chapter 2**

_~ Water and Sunshine. ~_

.

.

.

She grimaced at her reflection in the floor length mirror. A lacy, velvet corset, with red stitching, squeezed in her slim waist and pushed up her bosom dramatically. The tight fitting black shorts did nothing to hide her shapely thighs and her signature sheer stockings looked thinner than usual. Her arms were adorned with red and black lacing knitted skillfully in the form of seductive gloves and her feet were fastened with bold, crimson stilettos. She batted her heavily made up smoky eyes and pursed her pasty, red lips in annoyance. The sexy collar around her neck itched like a bitch and she had to remind herself not to touch anything, lest she damage her sultry, scarlet nails.

A low whistle sounded from her left and she aggressively swivelled around to glare heatedly at the speedster. "Wally! Get out of the girls changing room!" She tried to lower her voice to deter any attention.

"Chill Zee…or should I call you Red?" He chuckled at his own joke and marched up to him, a little wobbly, to catch his collar in a death grip. "I. Am. Not. Doing. This." She growled.

"It wasn't my idea! "

"I don't care; just tell them this plan is off!"

"But Zee, you look so –"She shot him a silencing glare and he chuckled nervously before backing out her grip. "I'll just…relay that message…so…"He trailed off before she forcefully pushed him out the cubicle.

It took her about half an hour to untie the whole seductress look and another half an hour to poof back home and scrape the make-up off her face. As she was wiping off her face, the silhouette of a certain archer invaded her bedroom. She sighed a little dramatically as she approached the man. "I can't believe you made me do that." She stated bluntly.

"Actually, it was Jaime's idea."

"That little perv…"

Roy shook his head at her. It actually wasn't a half bad idea... at first. The original plan was to dress up Zatanna and be her escort to a formal event hosted by Bruce Wayne. Rumour had it that NightWing was going to attend so it was the perfect opportunity to openly flaunt their fake relationship because Dick couldn't use the excuse that they were only behaving like that to piss him off. How could they piss him off if they'd never seen his face before? Their love struck behaviour would then morph into a public argument which would end with Zatanna running away in tears and Roy leaving with another girl (Artemis in a disguise). If Grayson was present, he would've followed. If he wasn't, Connor and Jaime were meant to spread the word, (especially her current, rumoured location) to random guests until Grayson _did _hear. Ideally, Dick would confront Zatanna who would cry about her lack of a love life and cling to him in despair. Knowing that Dick wasn't a bad person, Roy figured he'd lead her away to a less public place like his bedroom to talk. She would shyly ask to use the bathroom to 'freshen up' and then seduce him…unfortunately Jaime took that part a little too far.

"You know what, despite Beetle's little input, I still thought it was a ridiculous idea. As if Dick would just get back with me after having sex, "She rolled her cerulean eyes. "If you want to guilt trip him into this, it's gonna take a lot more than-"she suddenly stopped herself at the interested look Roy gave her.

"Guilt trip huh?" His gruff voice sounded contemplative to her and she cursed herself for giving him any more ideas.

"Roy, I highly doubt that you could actually-"

"I need to see someone." He stated abruptly before giving her a small salute. She watched him with weary eyes as he lifted himself off her window ledge and leaped over her balcony to land on the next building.

_oooOooo_

He could feel the sweat running down his body as he pushed himself to the limit. 500 push ups, followed by an hour of nonstop skipping and a 5Km sprint through the outdoor forest really took the breath out of the man. Just as he jogged back to the cave, he spotted something incredibly unusual. For the past few days, Zee had been hanging all over the Playboy Red Arrow. She wasn't afraid to openly kiss him in _front_ of him and he honestly thought she just did it for his attention. He didn't mind that she was using the man as a rebound but _seriously_? How long does a girl take to get over the 'clingy' stage?

He crouched behind a bush soundlessly. The pair he had spotted loitered outside the cave entrance. He recognised her immediately and Red Arrow, by association to Zatanna. The magician angrily hit the man on the shoulder before childishly stomping her foot. Were they having a lovers spat or something?

Roy then shrugged his shoulders and said something that made her tilt her head at him like he was crazy. The odd thing was, he noticed, that they weren't standing very close to each other. No fingers touching, no lingering glances and no…well…couple interaction occurred between the two at all. He furrowed his brow in suspicion.

"Roy! I am not going on a freakin' date with Superboy! I like having the ability to think very much, thank you." She blew away a lock of velvet hair that managed to slip over her eye.

"Relax Zatanna; I highly doubt Megaan would attack you…openly." Red Arrow frowned in thought.

"SEE! _You're_ not even sure! Besides I'd rather not be known as the team slut." She crossed her arms defensively."

"I really don't think that the team would think that. Mostly because most of them are in on it…"

She ran a hair through her hair in frustration. A gesture she only did when she was really confused or angry. Dick's arm clenched, he wondered what the hell Red Arrow had said to piss off his girl so much.

"I just feel like, this is so much trouble just to get one guy. I mean I know I love him but still…" She flopped to the ground. Roy settled down next to her and they shared a moment of companionable silence. On the opposite side of the field, Dick grumbled in annoyance. They weren't doing anything and they were completely alone. If it was him, he would've totally charmed her by know, touched her arm, scooted close to her, and leaned in to kiss her jaw before slowly making his way down to.… He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could not afford to daydream while spying on Zee and her Boy toy.

Zatanna laid down fully on the grass and gazed up at the clouds with a forlorn expression on her face. "We used to do this you know, "she remarked softly, "Lie on the grass and just get lost in our thoughts." She heard Red Arrow mumble out something but she didn't turn to him. Staring at a particular circular cloud with a hole in it, Zatanna grinned. "Doesn't that look like a ring?" she questioned lightly. Roy grunted in agreement. "You know, I always wondered what it was like being married. How's life treating you Harper?" She wasn't sure what she expected from the red head. Maybe the retelling of a fairy tale marriage that she's always dreamed of or a sorrowful story of the hardships of raising a child but once again, the archer managed to surprise her.

"It's a bitch." His flat tone made her snort at first but then as she slowly processed his statement, she rolled her head back as pure, harmonic laugher tumbled over her rosy lips and echoed across the field. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so freely.

Behind his hiding spot, NightWing felt conflicted. He was relieved to hear her beautiful laugh once again but also depressed that it was him to cause it. His sexily dishevelled hair flopped over his eyes as he stared at a lone flower next to his boot. He thought he'd be able to move on from Zee, remain friends with her but here he was, stalking her behind a bush and listening to her laugh with another assassin. He sighed softly, as he glanced at her glowing face in the sunlight. She was so beautiful…and smart enough to keep up with his ridiculous vocabulary. She was caring enough to drop by his apartment every week to restock his coffee (because he couldn't function without it) and often stayed up late, waiting for him to arrive so that she could massage all the tension out of his body. Should he give up on her? Or more importantly, could he?

_oooOooo_

The second she stepped into the cave's kitchen, she smelled something burning. "WALLY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Artemis jumped over the counter Zatanna had been leaning on to charge at the guilty looking speedster. "I'm sorry Babe!" He managed to squeak out before trusting his survival instincts and flashing out the room.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!" The blond woman sprinted after the red head, intent on getting revenge. The magician blinked slowly. _What the hell…_

A gasp sounded from her left. She tilted her head to see Megaan pointing to the opened stove (which she assumed was where that horrible stench was coming from) in speechless shock. A little curious, she walked around the counter to assess the damage the speedster had done. Megaan looked to be on the verge of tears so she placed a comforting hand on the pretty Martian's shoulder before glancing at the oven. She did a double take; the oven looked like somebody had thrown a bomb inside it. A circular hole replaced the usual square-inside of the oven. Black goo fell from the roof of the melting oven to the floor, she assumed it was melted metal and the previously sturdy metal grills seemed to bend into a concave arch and melt into the black goo. The stench was overwhelming and she choked a little as tears came to her eyes. _So that's why Megaan was crying…_

"Holy Shit."

"M-My thought's e-exactly" Megaan hiccupped. "I-I loved that machine."

Zatanna shook her head in disbelief. "Megaan, I promise you, I will find a spell to fix this…this "she gestured to the blown up oven, "…thing." She finished lamely.

The Martian cast her a grateful glance before hugging her. "I don't care if you make NightWing unhappy, you're a great friend."

"Huh? I don't – _he's_ the one-"She began to sputter indignantly. Ms Martian cut her off with an understanding smile and then she realised that the woman just read her mind. _Ah fudge_

_oooOooo_

"You let her read you mind!? Now she knows!" Superboy's voice was laced with venom. Even after five years of trying to control his emotions (mostly his instinctual rage), anything regarding the Martian always managed to undo him. He took a shuddering step towards the girl.

Zatanna held up her hands in surrender. "I know this may look bad…"

"It doesn't just look bad. It is bad." Roy commented from his position on her window sill.

"Not helping!"

"Connor, down boy." Wally dejectedly muttered, he laid face down on her comfy bed. "It's not her fault the oven blew up."

Zatanna's eyes sparkled at her saviour before Red Arrow cut in. "Regardless, we have to speed this up before the Martian girl-"

"Megaan." Connor cut in threateningly.

"…uh…Megaan…can ruin it."

"Look my prom is coming up this Saturday. I overheard Beast Boy say that Megaan was doing him a favour by being his date. Maybe we could intercept them at the dance and beg Megaan to play along? I mean it worked with your wife right Arrow?" Blue Beetle hadn't spoken much but his input placed a smile on her face.

"I think that's a great idea" She encouraged him, however she ( as well as Connor and Jaime) frowned at the look on Roy's face.

"You did tell her right?" Jaime repeated.

Red Arrow managed a nervous chuckle.

"We're dead." Stated Connor.

It took a little convincing on Zatanna's part and a lot of arguing between the males to finally agree to the plans of action they would all take part in. Zatanna had agreed to going with Jaime to the prom on the condition that he bake her cookies. Apparently, he was a great cook and she couldn't wait to taste his cooking (maybe that scarab on his back was also a master of the culinary arts?). Half of her cookies would be donated to Wally in front of NightWing (to ignite more jealousy of course) on the condition that she found a spell to fix the mess up he made in the kitchen. She still thought that that wasn't a fair deal but whatever. Roy had to tell his wife about the plan and to be fair; he demanded that Connor do the same with Megaan. Lastly, Superboy agreed to take Zatanna on a bike ride (once again, in front of NightWing) on the condition that Zatanna help him with relationship advice and give wolf a bath. She shuddered at that last one.

"Alright then, all in favour of our plans of action, say 'I'". Wally gave them all a cheesy grin and she shook her head at him, slightly amazed at the fact that the speedster could never stay depressed for very long.

_oooOooo_

"_**Sirtah mahag Hyu tohr dahno**__."_ She muttered, her fingers were outstretched towards the blown up oven. The sound of her echoing voice caused goosebumps to rise on Wally's skin. The oven's black gooey insides began to heat up then glow a deep, dull red.

"Hey! I thought you were going to fix this!"

"I am." She closed her glowing blue eyes in concentration but the melting goo seemed to have a mind of its own to Wally. It crawled up the inside of the oven and slowly moulded itself back into its original shape. The thick metal grills pushed against its deformed state and the grooves and bumps lining the roof of the oven smoothed itself out. Eventually, the circular crater engraved into the hollow of the oven disappeared and the grills were, once again, impeccably straight. She waited a few moments for the goo to chill itself and become completely solid before calmly opening her eyes and looking over her success. Wally stood behind her completely dumbstruck.

"…whoa Zee" But that wasn't Wally's voice. Dick brushed past the red head to admire Zatanna's spell. "You're amazing." He complimented. She wanted to just act cocky and brush off his praise but the combination of her exhaustion and his presence so close to hers completely bashed up her acting skills. She managed a soft "Thanks." before blushing and fiddling with her fingers. All of a sudden, she felt like a school girl again and she really, really wished she hadn't torn of that stripper's get up yesterday.

Dick could always tell when she was nervous and now was one of those times. As soon as he peered at her face, she looked down. An amused grin flitted across his face. She was always so cute when she was embarrassed. "Zee," He murmured, whilst taking a small step closer towards her, "something wrong?" His velvet voice dulled her senses and for a minute all she could think about was the way he whispered her name when he touched her. He would slim his soft lips over her slender neck, past her collar bone, peppering kisses to every part of her body he could reach. His hands were always hot on her skin; she thrived on the feeling of his touch on her, or more specifically the feeling of his body on top of hers. She always loved it when he was domineering and… _rough_.

"Zatanna" He whispered again, leaning even closer to her than before, their eyes gazed into each other. She noticed his eyes flicker to her soft mouth before trailing even lower to-

"Cough. Cough." Kid Flash did not sound amused.

It took a lot of apologising (and delicious cookies, it turned out that Jaime was a_ fantastic_ baker) to convince Wally that she was sorry for getting away. "Zee, it's not that, It's just…you gotta stay focused okay. You want him to want YOU back. You don't want him to make you want him when you want him to want you so that you can live together happily with both of you wanting each other equally. Because I mean, I get that you want-"

"I get it Wally."

"…Oh…okay" He gave her an endearing smile and she couldn't help think that Artemis was a very lucky girl, which reminded her, Artemis, Megaan and her were supposed to meet up with Raquel and go shopping tomorrow night (That Prom dress wasn't gonna buy itself). She waved goodbye to Wally and exited the cave via the closest Zeta tube to her home town. After that oven disaster, she and the speedster had bumped into Megaan who happily told them that she was back together with Conner and would help in any way she could. When Zatanna frowned and questioned her on her relationship with Lagaan, the Martian laughed delightfully and told the magician that great minds think alike. The magician had promptly blushed and thanked the Martian for her understanding before Megaan just rolled her eyes and glomped her." I should be thanking you for fixing my oven". The girls giggled and Zatanna was pleased to have a new ally. This meant that Superboy could give her a bike ride without feeling guilty in the slightest. Megaan even suggested that they let wonder girl in on it too so she could ask NightWing to the Prom. There Zatanna would be able to flaunt herself with Jaime in his face as well. Who knew the Martian was just as diabolical as Red Arrow?

She snorted as she made her way home. Tonight she was going to rest and prepare herself for one hell of a bike ride tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

_Should she wear that stripper outfit just for the hell of it?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_oooOooo_

And that's the end of Chapter 3 ^^.Firstly, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed my stories. It really means a lot to me that you guys read and _actually enjoy_ my writing I 3 you!

And secondly, I've read over some of my fics after posting them and realised that I make some really stupid errors. So if there's anyone out there who spots these mistakes and are just as annoyed by them as I am, Please PM me and be my Beta! Or if you guys know of someone who IS a good Beta please send me his/her details so I can get hold of them? I'd really appreciate the support

xoxo~

**I.V**


End file.
